What Happened (this time)?
by TheSilverArgents
Summary: What are best friends for if not for complaining to them about your spouse?


_A/N: I actually had to sit there for a while and figure out the thing(s) that drives Davey up the wall about Clara and vice versa and I was really happy because I could develop characters for a while and I have so much fun doing that. Didn't have to think to hard about Lambs though, because those headcanons have been seen before._

* * *

><p>Katherine storming into the Jacobs' apartment every once in a while had become normal. The moment Davey noticed Jack started getting bags under his eyes he'd warn his wife that sooner or later they should expect a "surprise" visit from Katherine. Clara would go the store to buy extra tea and Davey would move the umbrella stand so that it wouldn't fall over like it did the last time Katherine pushed the door open. Not two days, after the most recent warning, Katherine barged into the Jacobs' apartment practically spitting fire and began to rant about Jack's tendency to overwork himself.<p>

She'd been pacing about in the living room for a couple of minutes now and Davey was in the kitchen pouring the tea into their respective cups, adding a shot of brandy from the shelf above his head into his and Clara's cups. He brought the tea in on a tray and he heard Katherine say, "Clara you have to tell him that working himself this hard is going to harm him, tell him it's bad for his health."

Clara snorted, "Well, that is true, but I'm not telling him." She reached over for her cup of tea and took a sip, looking up at her husband when the sharp taste of the brandy hit her, and winked at him.

Davey smiled into his tea and slid next to Clara, wrapping an arm around her. "What happened?"

Katherine looked over at them with a face of disgust, "Stop being so adorable when I'm angry at my husband, it makes me want to apologize to him."

Davey smirked, "Do you have something to apologize for?"

"No, of course not!" Katherine cried plopping down in armchair. Clara raised an eyebrow at her silently asking if Katherine was sure and the brunette seemed to shrink in her chair. "Okay, I may have yelled a bit too much."

Clara nodded and lay her head on her husband's shoulder and Katherine sighed in defeat, "I should go apologize."

Davey hummed in agreement and began running his fingers through Clara's hair and Katherine rolled her eyes as she got up placing the now empty cup of tea on the coffee table, "You two are disgusting."

Clara winked at her, "Have fun _making up_ with Jack." Davey's tea almost went out his nose and he noticed Katherine trying (and failing) to conceal her blushing face as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"She spent how much on a dress?!" Jack asked his best friend in disbelief.<p>

"Seventy-five dollars, Jack, _seventy-five dollars_!" Davey emphasized, burying his face in his hands.

"Jesus Christ." Jack muttered shaking his head. He raised his voice a little to call to Katherine, "Did the picture frame make it?"

Katherine entered holding a now broken picture frame in front of her slightly swollen torso that had fallen off the wall when Davey had barged into the Kelly apartment. "The picture; yes, the frame; not so much."

Davey looked up her sheepishly, "Sorry, Kath." Katherine waved it off and mentioned that she'd been meaning to replace the picture anyway and she sat down next to Jack, who had immediately twined their hands together and placed it on her pregnant belly.

"Okay," Katherine began, "What happened?"

Davey groaned at the memory of the argument he'd had with his wife just over half and hour ago, "Who in the world spends seventy-five dollars on a dress?" Davey let out a sarcastic laugh, "And then, look at this, acts like it's no big deal that she spent so much money on a dress she'll only ever wear in front of her mother."

Katherine immediately became defensive on her best friend's behalf and Jack must have sensed it because he squeezed her hand the moment she opened her mouth. Katherine took a deep breath and chose her words more carefully, "You understand Clara wasn't raised the same way you were right? She's had a lot of things just given to her. Not that she doesn't work for anything, but her family's money is _older_ than mine which has to tell you something. She's never really thought as much about the value of it as you probably have."

Jack nodded as he made sense of Katherine's explanation and he asked, "Ain't the old man supportin' you two anyways?"

Davey shook his head, "No, we support ourselves, but she has a trust fund and the moment one of her parents pass everything's in her name."

Jack let out a low whistle and Davey shrugged, "I just wish she'd be a bit more conscious of what she was doing, money doesn't grow on trees." Jack opened his mouth to quip that money was made of paper, so it did indeed, grow on trees but Katherine shot him a look that made him snap his mouth shut immediately.

"It may not grow on trees," Katherine replied, "But she's never had to worry about whether it did or didn't."

Davey let that sink in for a moment and he sighed, "I should go talk to her, shouldn't I?"

Jack and Katherine nodded in unison and Davey got up sighing, "You think she'll, uh, forgive me for getting so angry?"

Jack laughed a little at that, "Say you're sorry the moment you see her and you should be good to go."

Katherine snorted and added, "And if that doesn't work, you get some sweet tea with honey and make it for her and she's putty in your hands."

* * *

><p>"Just let it out, Clarie-bear." Katherine coached holding the throw pillow firmly in her hands as her best friend pummeled it relentlessly.<p>

"Don't. Call. Me. Claire. Bear." Each word was emphasized with a punch to the pillow and a more defined Southern accent on every word. Clara gave a particularly forceful punch and that was what finally brought the end of the pillow. White feathers popped out from the pillow and began to float into the air. Clara let her hands drop into her lap as the front door opened and Jack walked in. He took in the sight and sighed, "Do I wanna know?"

"I need to know, Jack Kelly, how you can _possibly_ have been able to put up with David's need to make sure everything is absolutely perfect for so many years of your life?" Clara spit out angrily, her accent in full-force.

Jack barked out a laugh and Katherine gave him a look that made him press his lips together to stop the laughter immediately. Clara let out something that seemed to be groan or a scream, but either way, it made Jack nearly jump out of his skin.

"He's such a perfectionist! If I forget one thing, it's the end of the world! Nothin' is the same again!" Clara cried out throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

Katherine snorted, "This is coming from you?"

Clara immediately straightened defensively and sniffed, "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Katherine laughed, "It means that you nearly bit my head off when I forgot the lemons for the lemonade last week! You're just as bad as he is!"

Clara raised an eyebrow dangerously and Jack placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Now come on, Ace, let's be reasonable, she's _almost_ as bad as he is."

Clara opened her mouth to protest and then fell back into her chair. "Oh my gosh, you're right."

Katherine sighed tiredly, "Thank you!" She curled into Jack's side and she raised her arm, showing Clara to the door without moving because she was quite comfortable.

* * *

><p>It was <em>supposed<em> to be date night, but instead Mister and Missus Jacobs were serving Jack Kelly a cup of tea.

"Is tea your solution to everything, Clara?" Jack asks as she places a cup in front of him.

"Jack Kelly, do you think there would've been a tax on tea if it wasn't that important." Clara retorted before sitting next to Davey and taking a sip of her own cup.

Davey looked at his wife in astonishment, "I've never thought about it like that."

"You've never lived in the South, honey." Clara said patting him on the knee before turning to Jack, "So, what happened?"

Jack took a deep breath, "D'you wanna take a guess and tell me what time she went to sleep last night?"

Clara sighed; it was the usual Kelly argument. "One?"

Jack let out a bitter laugh, "I wish. It was two-thirty, and in her state she needs as much rest as she can get."

Clara had to admit he had a point there and Davey said, "Did you tell her that?"

"Of course I did!" Jack exploded, throwing his hands in the air.

Clara gave him on of those patient smiles and Davey knew she was about to smack him with the truth, "Did you tell her or shout it at her?"

Jack was about to object to that but then his face morphed from a mask of exasperation into one of realization. "You gotta stop makin' so much sense."

He got up and Clara smiled, "You aren't the first man to tell me that." Davey leaned over and kissed her temple before getting up and walking Jack to the door.


End file.
